Crazy Eye
|class = |faction = Baandari Clan |location = Martyr's Crossing |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = Raiders at the Crossing |dlc = Base }} Crazy Eye is a Khajiit member of the Baandari Clan. She is found at their camp at the Martyr's Crossing in Bangkorai. Interactions Raiders at the Crossing Dialogue ;Raiders at the Crossing "What does Crazt Eye see here? Another shaveskin? Good! These Knights of Saint Pelin need all the help they can get! Crazy Eye and the other Baandari have done all they can. Maybe it's your turn to help now." :Why do the knights need help? "Are you living in a dog's den? Imperial skirmishers have been raiding this camp, stealing the knights' supplies! This one and friends were just passing through, but Baandari help when they can. Like Crazy Eye doesn't have anything better to do!" ::I'm sure the knights appreciate your help. "Pah! If the knights appreciated the Baandari, they'd fatten this one's purse! Crazy Eye doesn't like to work for free! Do you? Or maybe since you're not Baandari, they'll pay you! If you want to help, see Knight Commander Cheryline." :::I'll talk to the Knight Commander then. "Tell the Knight Commander you want to help stop the Imperial raids. Tell her Crazy Eye sent you too! Tell her this one deserves a little present, or several presents ... several shiny presents." ::::The Imperials have raided more than once? "Yes. Three times in recent days. Crazy Eyes was only here for the last raid, but she saw them coming, even put an arrow between a few pair of eyes. They still managed to steal more supplies though, yes? Very tricky are these unclawed skeevers!" :::::Where did the Imperials come from? "Probably from Bangkorai Garrison. That place has fallen, yes? Many knights were killed. Crazy Eye is careful not to talk about it in the camp." ::::So the Baandari will help defend the camp? "For the present. If things get too dirty though, Crazy Eye will save her own hide! This one and other Baandari are not mercenaries; we're traders!" :::::And the knights aren't giving you any compensation? "No! So unfair too! Crazy Eye's been guarding this gate for hours and hours when she could be back in her tent taking a cozy little nap. You should tell the knight captain. Tell her to give us something!" ::::Why do the knights even have a camp here? "Here at Marty's Crossing? Important trade routes run through here between north and south Bangkorai, yes? And supply lines from Evermore to Bangkorai Garrison! This one was told that the Knights of Saint Pelin have always guarded this place." After being sent to the frontline: "Ah! If it isn't the five-clawed walker who saved our herbalists! Crazy Eye is very impressed! Are you here to help me fight these dungy Imperial dogs?" :Yes. Knight Commander Cheryline said this would be the worst of it. "The worst ... or the best ... depending on your perspective, walker. It's your turn to be impressed now. Crazy Eye has her new bow! Together, this one and you will make Imperial pie! Are you ready?" ::I'm ready whenever you are. "Crazy Eye is always ready. Here they come. Ha!" ::Not yet. During the attack: "Here they come! Don't worry! Crazy Eye has your back!" "Stand strong, walker! Crazy Eye sees more Imperials coming!" "More coming! Come to Crazy Eye, you dungy shaveskins!" "Ha! They're turning bback! Spotless fighting walker! Sharp claws!" After the attack: "Sleep fighting, walker. You and Crazy Eye make a good team." Appearances * Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Baandari Clan Members Category:Online: Martyr's Crossing Characters